Magnus Ailecraft and the British Exit
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Magnus Ailecraft is a British Magician who serves the United Kingdom's Magic Security in secret. Now that the nation has left the European Union, many criminal magic organizations have targeted his home land... (This story is completely fictional. Any real life people, icon, or events portrayed in this story is completely coincidental)


_**~EMERALD SONATA WORKS~**_

 _ ***This story is fully fictional. Any real life person, icon, or events portrayed in the story is completely coincidental***_

* * *

 **Magnus Ailecraft**  
 **and the British Exit**

* * *

 _'No matter what Laws we have in our world, whether it be science, politics, or even magic, there is always some dumb sh*t who breaks them. Those types of people are truly a pain in the arse.'_

~ Princess Freya C. Eda McDgoual 103rd ~  
[Chief of British Magic-Security]

[++++++]

"… So, Britain's finally leaving the European Nation… Mmm. Saw it coming."

"As much as I like to be lazy all day myself, we're on the clock. The target is about to arrive momentarily."

In the streets of London, of Modern Britain Year 2016, there was a loud and nation wide festival of some kind. It was to commemorate Britain's decision to leave a certain European Nation. It also involved free beer and fish and chips.

There was a young man in a white priest robe who was celebrating with those free beer and fish and chips.

"You know, Tartar sauce is great an all, but American Style ketchup seems to match my taste buds more."

"Sigh. I wish I wasn't on duty and I could go and get free food. I heard there's a Pub around West Minister Abbey that are selling something called Salmon Burger for half price… Oh Mr. Handsoooome. Would you be so kind as to buy such a delicate morsel for a fair maiden like me?

"No. Screw you."

"… That's not very British of you."

"Bite me."

The man in the priest robes frowned once, twice, and three times during the conversation. To people who know him, that meant something. In his point of view, he just didn't like talking to the floating volleyball that was hovering over his shoulder like a human head.

… Yes. A Floating Volleyball.

It was the type you can easily find in a regular sports shops or work out bar. It was round, white, and soft. Nothing too special about it. But if one looked really closely, there were all sorts of strange letters and symbols sewn into the tightly-woven fabric of the ball and it shimmered with the color of blue fish scales.

Magic Symbols. Arcane Letters.

Runes.

The man in the white priest robe took a minute to dab at his lips, this time very British Gentlemen like, before ruining it with a big burb.

".. *Hic*… Yup. That hits the spot."

"How charming."

The man in the white priest robe was interesting, as he stood out in so many ways. His hair was red, like the spirit of autumn. He had a barcode like tattoo on the corner of his cheek. And his fingers were covered with Skull Rings on eight of his ten fingers. A fake cigarrete was lit in between his lips and he breathed out a cloud of fake smoke.

His name was **Magnus Ailecraft**.

"So, where's the target's position."

"Oh wonderful, you finally came to your senses. Its time to get busy with work, work, work, until you die."

"… B*tch."

Magnus Ailecraft scowled as he threw a glare at the floating volleyball. The runes that were inscribed into it were special, projecting a minor Levitation and Control Movement Spell on the inanimate object. It was also formulated to act like a remote-control Drone, where it can establish an ongoing Communication Spell. In other words, there was another magician who was controlling that volleyball like a drone to speak to Magnus.

The voice was female, she sounded even beautiful and alluring on so many ways, like a lovely Radio DJ only she was very lazy. Yeah. Also, she liked to go by many names, based on the time, location, and situation….

For now, let's call her **JUNIPER**.

"The target is identified as Fox Knight."

"Odd name."

"Well, the higher ups thought it was cool if they used Code names, so here we go."


End file.
